Benutzer Diskussion:Spookywilloww
Hallo Spookycat27, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Spookycat27. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! LittleMew (Diskussion) 22:50, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Book Covers Sorry for the late reply! The page with the backcovers is this one Rückencover, but I don't think we have any more then you. But I think we have some front covers that are missing in the english wiki so feel free to use them. This is the Template where all the galleries are in. Its season 1-6, Super Editions, Field Guides, Manga and Short Adventure. Feel free to ask me for help if there is something you can't figure out because of the language :3 10:23, 28. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Re: CA blanks Hi! Unfortunately this wiki has the same policy in regard to its blanks so I'm afraid I can't give you a permission. I really appreciate you asking about this first, though (and in cases like these I personally wouldn't have any problem with people uploading the blanks to other sites). But since we generally don't allow that it'd be kinda unfair to make exceptions, even if asked politely. If you're familiar with the English wiki's blank policy I'm sure you understand this, but sorry for having to turn you down anyway ^^; 21:23, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Book Covers 2 Hi! I remembered that you asked me about the back-covers a whyle ago. I wanted to tell you that I updated our gallery so maybe you want to have a look if you can use some of them :3 06:50, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Character Art Limit Me again :D Because there are so many people drawing Character Arts at the moment, we reduced the maximum pictures you can post onto the discussion page from 12 to 7. You don't have to remove any, just wait untill you are under 7 CAs again and then post new ones :D 16:29, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Of couse you can remove the white stuff. And thanx for telling me about the new Box Covers! I wasn't shure if you read the german anouncements so I thought I'd write it via PN XD 16:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Me again! Looks like I'm all alone on your discussion page XD I just wanted to note you that we noticed Plumwillow needs a SkyClans Destiny Manga-Version Ca because she is shown tabby there, we totally missed that Pflaumenweide#Offizielle_Artworks. 10:56, 24. Mai 2018 (UTC) Signature Hello! Long time not seen! We recently added collapsable boxes to the character-art-discussion page to make it a bit smaller. But somehow, your signature code collides with the boxes and they don't work because of it. We can't find how to fix it, so I wanted to ask you if you could change your signate in this wiki to something simple so it will work again. Your code looks very different from the codes we usually use for the signatures, so maybe it will help if you look at the signatures of other people and change yours based on them. 11:17, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Thanx for changing it now it works :D Am I allowed to delete the /Sig since you only use /Sig2? 15:42, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) No problem :3 15:45, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Official art Hello Spooky! Yes, I heard what's going on with Dovewing's eyes and the English wiki in general. I saw that you are being attacked and spammed and I hope, that it will stop soon and get quiet again. I scan the pictures into the computer with the highest resolution as I can get, and then I work on them with a painting program. I erase the background so only the character is seen and sometimes higher the contrast a little so you can just see everything better. We discussed this and all agreed that you are allowed to use our official art pictures. You are right that it would make no sense for us to do all the things twice. Kategorie:Bilder aus Büchern That's the categories where all pictures we took from books end up in so you know where to look for them. Also, I would like to help you out if it comes to the decision to use them. If you have any question or suggestion how I could help, just tell me :3 15:05, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Kategorie:Bilder mit Qualitätsmängeln the pictures in this categories are the ones that are not finished jet. Some still have a non-transparent background, but I'm working on it. And the Manga-Cats from Tigerheart's shadow are still very tiny, since I only have the E-Book and can screenshot the pics. I always wait for the paperback book to come out, then I buy it and will scan the pictures properly. So if you will copy them into your wiki, would I be allowed to overwrite them as soon as I am able to upload the proper versions? 16:34, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Refs for Cover Hello Spooky! I talked to Jayce in november because I wondered how you know which cats are on the reprint covers. I saw that the english wiki put many pictures in the official galeries but couldn't find a cite. He answered and sait "Icy got a message from the HarperCollins-run Warriors Facebook page that has which cat is on the covers for the books." I asked him to show me since we could use this in our wiki too, sadly he didn't answer on the wiki, or on discord where I wrote to him. So I thought aince you are an admin too, maybe you could send me the cite you use and we could use it to? That would be super nice because there are so many cover-cats unknown to us. 18:36, 15. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Thanks very much for the answer! I understand that you are very buisy so no worries :3 18:49, 15. Feb. 2019 (UTC) I just noticed that the Season 5 Covers ref is missing. I think it is there because above S6 it says "Runner" (like Wind Runner). If you could give me that missing one It should be all :3 19:09, 15. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Thank you! 19:36, 15. Feb. 2019 (UTC)